1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surgical mask having a self-contained supply of anti-bacterial fluid carried therewithin by which to reduce the transmission of iatrogenic and nosocomial infection by operating room doctors and nurses.
2. Prior Art
In an attempt to provide a germ-free environment, medical personnel including doctors and nurses, are required to wear surgical masks in an operating room. Unfortunately, the conventional surgical mask is not completely adequate to protect the patient from iatrogenic infection transmitted by the mask wearer. That is to say, after a relatively short time, the conventional surgical mask may become contaminated by the respirations of the wearer and rendered ineffectual in filtering and intercepting potentially harmful bacteria, and, consequently, may fail to reliably prevent the spread of infectious disease in the operating room. If not properly and immediately disposed of after use, the conventional surgical mask may actually carry and harbor disease. The conventional mask typically includes tie strings by which to attach the mask over the wearer's face. However, such tie strings may be awkward to tie and even more awkward to release, such that the wearer may require assistance before the mask can be suitably removed. Tie strings, which are not correctly tied or which may loosen during an operating room procedure, contribute to the undesirability of the conventional surgical mask as an adequate and reliable means for protecting the patient against iatrogenic and nosocomial infection.